27th Annual Parkinson Study Group Symposium on Etiology, Pathogenesis, and Treatment of Parkinson Disease and Other Movement Disorders Principal Investigator: Michael Schwarzschild, MD, PhD Abstract The Parkinson Study Group (PSG), in collaboration with the Huntington Study Group (HSG), Dystonia Study Group (DSG), Tourette Syndrome Study Group (TSSG), Cooperative Ataxia Group (CAG), and Tremor Research Group (TRG), will present the 27th Annual Symposium on Etiology, Pathogenesis, and Treatment of Parkinson's Disease and Other Movement Disorders on Tuesday, October 1, 2013, at Fairmont The Queen Elizabeth Hotel, in Montreal, Canada. The peer-reviewed program includes both platform and poster presentations in a live format with audience participation. The symposium will consist of current issues in movement disorders with keynote talks on clinical trial design for functional neurosurgery of movement disorders and peer-reviewed platform and poster presentations on movement disorders including Parkinson disease, Huntington disease, Dystonia, Ataxia, and Tremor. Topics are designed to communicate recent research advances, including new pharmacological and non- pharmacological treatment options in the field of movement disorders thereby enhancing patient care. The gaps in clinical practice to address are the unmet needs pertaining to the translational and clinical research, along with the care and treatment of patients and families affected by movement disorders. At the conclusion of the symposium, participants should be able to: 1) Discuss approaches and challenges to study designs for clinical trials of functional neurosurgical treatments of Parkinson disease and related movement disorders; 2) Discuss recent advances and new frontiers in the neurosurgical approaches to management of Parkinson disease and related disorders; 3) Describe differences in characteristics, care patterns, and outcomes across different PD demographic and clinical subpopulations and their implications on research and care; 4) Identify ethical issues associated with clinical care and research involving functional neurosurgical treatments of movement disorders; and 5) Discuss recent treatment advances in dystonia, ataxia, tremor, and other movement disorders.